


Simple Truth

by sanswit_banter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #rarecharacterappreciationday!, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanswit_banter/pseuds/sanswit_banter
Summary: Fay is often asked "how did you do that?"  She tries to answer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Simple Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I’ve ever posted something I’ve written. Not gonna lie, I’m nervous about it but I came across this Rare Character Appreciation Writing Challenge and decided to take the leap. I did neglect to make an account on AO3 before writing this however, thus why this is so very late. Oops?

I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.

Fay had always found that phrase to be the best way to describe her connection to the Force and yet completely inadequate to encompassing all that the Force is to her. 

Yes, she realizes the contradiction. Yes, she realizes that such an answer is “infuriatingly typical of a Jedi.”

But really when it comes down to it, such contradictory descriptions are necessary when describing life. Or people.

Fay has lived in and traveled this galaxy for centuries and has come to learn many things about the nature of people and of the Force. 

Times change, people do not. Not as a whole, not truly. 

People like to believe themselves superior to their ancestors. More advanced, smarter, higher in moral enlightenment. 

Yet they lament the next generation and their perceived faults.

People are capable of the deepest and most casual cruelties for the most inane and arbitrary of reasons. 

Yet they also demonstrate breathtaking acts of selflessness despite every reason and opportunity to turn the other way.

They can innovate and create marvels that far outlive a civilization; they can destroy and erase those same marvels in a blink on a whim.

People are but walking breathing contradictions. 

The Force would seem the same, when one tries to describe it.

The Force is Light, yet there is a Dark Side to be found within it. 

The Force feels unique within and to each individual, yet it connects and binds the universe and is shared with all living beings. 

It is the warmth and glow of life itself, but it is also the weave of matter, living and not, and the energy of the universe, living and not, found between and beyond the stars.

The Force has a Will that the Jedi seek to follow; the Force also obeys the will of those who have been trained and acts under their control.

The Force is all these things, yet none of them alone.

Fay is a Jedi and the Force acts through her. She is also a person and thus not exempt from being made of similar contrasting qualities.

She has utilized the Force to heal many from the brink of death; has watched as they take that first deep shuddering breath as they are struck by the realization that they are going to live after all.

Fay has met those so unrepentantly evil that she uses her gifts with the Force to _unmake_ them.

She has also followed the pull of the Force and been set upon by those who wished her only harm and left them uninjured but with their weapons crumpled at their feet or disassembled even as they held them.

Fay has spoken to refugees and criminals, offering comfort and protection and choice.

Sometimes they ask about the Jedi, the Force, who she is and why she does what she does. She does her best to answer. 

However, when those who cannot consciously touch the Force ask such questions and receive the descriptions she has to offer…well, Fay understand the frustration they feel. Why they accuse the Jedi of being deliberately vague and unnecessarily mysterious. Why they so often misunderstand the Jedi and the Force.

But truly there is no simple answer. No more than anyone could give a simple answer when asked to describe the concept of life. Or the nature of people. 

Fay has had centuries to live life, to observe people, to study the Force. She’s learned much and is considered wise, even among the Jedi known for their wisdom.

And yet.

When those who see the Force act through her ask, “How? How are you able to do this?” 

The best answer she can give is still, “I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at getting into Master Fay’s head a bit. Considering I’m not a centuries old space monk with a deep connection to cosmic living energy, I think its not terrible. One hopes anyway.


End file.
